Downfall
by TheSTT
Summary: Alex Vause fell in love with a rich girl from the upper east side of Manhattan. It's a year later and everything was going great, that was until a drug deal went wrong. Will Alex be able to keep everything she loves or will everything fall apart? Rated M for drugs, language and "adult themes"
1. Chapter 1

The oh so allusive Manhattan son crept through the loft windows. One of the beams of light struck Piper right in the face. The blonde rolled over, accidently bumping the sleepy body beside her. The beautiful brunette beside her groaned making Piper officially wake up. Piper looked over her girlfriend's shoulder to see the alarm clock read in bold red '6:15 A.M.'.

"What time is it, Pipes?"

"Six fifteen. I need to get ready for school." The blonde sat up and stretched her limbs. Almost immediately an arm wrapped around her waist forcing her down again.

"Alex, I need to get ready for school."

"No you don't. Just stay here all day, stay with me." Alex climbed on top of her girlfriend in an attempt to keep her in bed.

"You know I would love to stay here and cuddle all day but I can't. If I miss school I won't be able to cheer tonight."

"Ugh fine. Get out of my bed." The brunette rolled off the blonde and laid back on her side of the bed. Piper rolled her eyes before laying her head down on Alex's chest.

"Don't be like that, Ally. You know if I could stay here I would."

"I know. It just sucks that we can never spend Friday nights together."

"That's what happens when you date a high school cheerleader. The captain, might I add."

"It would be cool if I was still in high school."

"But you're not. You're just a cradle snatcher."

"I'm a year older than you!"

"I know but I love teasing you."

"I just love you."

"I love you too. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower and get ready for my day." Piper climbed out of bed and began to gather her clothes for the day.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"Do I ever misbehave?" Alex forced herself out of bed and over to the blonde.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Come on, let's go shower." The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lead her towards the stairs.

After a not so short shower the couple laid around until Piper absolutely had to leave. They kissed goodbye on the street before the blonde climbed into her white BMW. Alex watched as her girlfriend drove away, once the car was out of sight the brunette turned to go back inside. "Yo Vause. Don't think you can walk away from me." Alex turned around to see her best friend, Nicky, walking towards her.

"Hey Nichols. You didn't come home last night, I was kinda worried."

"I got too involved with the party last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone. You got coffee?"

"Always."

Nicky and Alex rode the elevator to Alex's loft. Even though Nicky owned a loft right beside Alex, she spent most of her time at her best friend's place. Once they were safely behind the triple bolted door Nicky collapsed on the couch and Alex went to make coffee.

"A kid died last night."

"What?"

"A kid at a party I was at died last night. He was snorting a line of coke and all of a sudden past out. His buddies took him downstairs and he died in the lobby."

"Holy shit. I take it no one knew it was you who sold the drugs?"

"Nope. You're a genius for coming up with the whole disguise when selling thing. I ripped off that wig and walked right out of the building."

"Nice. Was he a young kid?"

"Yeah, probably Piper's age."

"Shit…"

"No one put a gun to his head and told him to snort it. Kid did it to himself." Alex walked over with a cup of coffee and handed it over. She sat down beside her friend with a blank stare.

"Earth to Vause. You alright?"

"I can't stand hearing stories like that. What if that was Piper?"

"Piper is a smart girl. She would never do anything like that."

"I know but…that guy had his whole life ahead of him and we just ended it."

" _We_ didn't do anything. They paid for the drugs and I delivered them. We were just doing our job."

" _We_ need to cut back on the amount we sell. Drop down the ounces."

"What about the prices?"

"We keep those the same, rent for this place is outrageous."

"There's the Vause I know and love." Nicky wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder and laughed.

"We have four deliveries to make today. You want in?"

"Hell yeah! Just give me like two hours of sleep and I'll be good."

"Alright. I take it you're going to crash here?"

"You know it."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Don't drool on my couch." Alex walked upstairs to get the drugs ready.

"No promises."

* * *

Piper sat down next to her best friend, Polly, and her other cheerleading friends. The principal had called the entire high school into the gym for an announcement. The gym was still filling up with people so the blonde decided to text Alex to pass the time.

Pipes: we got called for a announcement. I totally could have stayed in bed with you :(

Al: we could have had so much fun kid

Pipes: I know. We can hang out after the game tonight ;)

Al: I'll check my schedule

Pipes: Sure you will. Txt me later?

Al: Defiantly

"I take it you're texting Alex?" Polly whispered so their friends wouldn't hear.

"Yeah. We had a hard time saying bye this morning."

"Ah young secret love."

"We're not that big of a secret. You, Cal and Nicky know."

"What happens when your mom and dad find out? They will literally murder you."

"They won't find out until Alex and I get very serious."

"You told me you were already very serious! You told me how much you loved her and how great the sex is."

"I'm talking about marriage serious."

"Wait wait wait. You actually want to marry this girl?"

"I mean…yeah. When I think about my future I can totally see Alex in it."

"Piper, I-"

"Quiet down please." The principal said into the microphone. All the students settled and turned their attention to the short bald man in the middle of the floor.

"I have received from very devastating news from the Van der Miles family. Your fellow peer and classmate Carson Van der Miles has passed away-" Gasps and sobs quickly over powered the room.

"We will be bringing in a grief counselor to speak with all of you. As for the football game, tonight the Van der Miles have asked that it be cancelled. We will announce when the game is rescheduled. We understand this is a devastating loss so you may go home. We will announce when school will resume."

"Oh my God. How can he be dead? I just saw him and Michael's party last night…" Polly whispered.

"He OD'd on coke and painkillers." A voice behind the girls said. Piper and Polly turned around to see the schools known "bad boy" Christopher Jacobs.

"How do you know?" Polly retorted.

"Because I saw him. He was popping pills all night, I even watched him snort the line that killed him."

"Wow…he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do drugs."

"Just goes to show, ladies, you never know who someone really is." Christopher climbed in between the girls and followed the large group exiting the gym. Polly turned to Piper and noticed the shocked look on her face.

"It's okay, Pipe. He's probably flirting with all the dead girls."

"He asked me to homecoming…he wanted me to wear a red dress to match his red satin tie…" Piper chocked out. Polly wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close.

"It's okay, Piper. It will all be okay."

* * *

Alex had just gotten back from her deliveries when she saw the news on the TV. Her throat instantly dried when she heard the newscaster.

" **This just in: the death of well-known socialites Edward and Marina Van der Miles son, Carson, was due to a drug over dose the coroner confirms. We head to Marten Johnson outside the Van der Miles residence."**

" **Thank you, Jeff. I am here with Edward and Marina Van der Miles. I am very sorry for your loss. Does this make you want to end the wide known drug usage within the upper class?"**

" **It makes me want to end drug usage all together. My son was an amazing young man who just got twisted up in the crazy lifestyle."** The tall and very solemn looking father said.

" **My baby boy is dead because of terrible people who can't get real jobs. I want the people who killed my son to be brought to justice."** The angry short mother said with tears streaming down her face.

" **We're prepared to offer a reward of thirty thousand dollars for the capture and conviction of the heathens who sold our son the drugs."**

" **You heard it here first. We actually have a security clip of the woman suspected of several drug deals within the area."**

On the screen appeared a black and white surveillance tape of a woman with platinum blonde hair approaching the elevator. Alex swallowed hard, it was Nicky in her disguise. "Nicky, Nicky, wake the fuck up!" The brunette slapped her sleeping friends leg. Nicky sat up looking like she was going to kill her.

"What the fuck, Vause?"

"Where is your wig? We need to burn it and the outfit last night."

"In my bag. Why do you need to burn it?" Alex ran towards the bag fully prepared to burn the entire thing.

"Because that kid that died, his parents are offering a thirty-thousand-dollar reward for whoever can get the girl in the surveillance tape."

"Oh shit."

"We'll burn it tonight on the roof, smoke is harder to see at night."

" **East Manhattan High School, where Carson attended will be closed Monday and Tuesday next week so the students have time to adjust."** The newscaster announced.

"Doesn't Piper go there?"

"Yeah she does. What do you think are the odds that she knew him?"

" **A special tribute for Carson will be held during next Friday's home football game. He was the senior running back who was even being examined by scouts."**

"I'd say she knew him."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's it, we're not selling anymore cocaine. We're strictly weed deliverer's now."

"Woah woah woah, slow your horses. We make twice as much money off the coke."

"We'll up the prices and say the weed is from some fucking magical plane in Mexico. I don't want anyone else overdosing on our product."

"You should really reconsider this, Vause."

"No. I'm going to flush the rest and call Anthony to break the news."

Alex ran upstairs and grabbed the rest of the cocaine. She then ran back downstairs and flushed it down the toilet. She couldn't help for feel a little guilty about the boy dying. 'Nicky is right, no one put a gun to his head.' Alex kept repeating over and over in her head. "Vause, your phone is ringing!" Nicky yelled from the living room. Alex quickly ran back to the living room to get her phone.

"Hey Pipes."

"H-hey Alex."

"Are you crying, Piper?"

"Y-yeah. My-my friend died." Alex immediately knew it was the same boy but she needed to act clueless and keep her tough demeanor.

"Oh…he's the boy on the news I take it?"

"Yeah. C-can I please come over? I know y-you're probably at t-the office b-but I just need somewhere I-I feel safe."

"Yeah, yeah, you can come over. I'm actually home for the day. The uh…electric went out in the building so we couldn't work."

"Okay. I'll b-be there soon."

"Okay. I love you, Piper."

"I-I love you too."

Alex hung up and threw her phone on the couch.

"Since Piper is coming over I'm guessing I need to leave?"

"Yeah. She sounds pretty upset."

"Fine, fine. You still want me to do the deliveries?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll be extra careful. The entire upper east side is looking to kill you."

"I like to see them try. I'll text you when it's done." Nicky rolled off the couch and slapped Alex's shoulder as she walked by. Just as she stepped out the door the curly haired girl poked her head back in.

"I hope the electric comes back on in your office."

"Fuck you."

Nicky let out a high-pitched laugh before finally leaving. Alex rolled her eyes and collapsed on the couch. When Alex and Piper started dating, Alex informed the blonde that she worked for her step father's company instead of telling the truth. There was just something about saying "I work for my step dad's shipping company" that sounded better than "I sell weed and coke to spoiled rich kids". She felt incredibly guilty about lying, but Piper wouldn't even look her way if she told the truth. The brunette was torn away from her thoughts when she heard a quiet knock followed by "Al, it's me." She quickly opened the door to reveal Piper with mascara streaks down her cheeks. The blonde wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, the position made it hard for Alex to pull her in but she managed.

"He was my friend and now he's gone."

"I'm really sorry for the loss, Pipes. I can't imagine going through this." Alex tried to pull away but Piper wasn't letting go.

"I-I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Hey, you're never going to lose me. I love you, kid."

"I love you too."

Piper pulled away just enough to kiss Alex. Their lips pressed together briefly before the blonde buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. "Why don't we lay down upstairs? We can relax for a little bit and then have lunch." Piper nodded but continued to lean into Alex. The brunette carefully picked the blonde up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Piper slid under the covers and discarded her cheer uniform. If she wasn't going through a devastating loss, Alex would have been all over her. Instead of giving into her impulse Alex joined her girlfriend under the covers. It wasn't until Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist that the blonde felt safe and calm again.

* * *

There were several rules about being a Chapman that were hard to abide by as a teenager.

1\. Dressing to impress 24/7

2\. Always be on time. _Always_

3\. Act pristine at all times

4\. Always show up to important dinners on time

Currently Piper was breaking every rule. Her father was inviting potential business partners for dinner and the entire family needed to be front and center for it. The dinner started at six and Piper didn't go home until eight. She stood on the front porch wearing her cheer sweatshirt and a pair of Alex's sweatpants, the Chapman's lived in a neighborhood that had houses instead of apartment buildings. 'My friend just died. They'll understand.' She thought before walking through the front door. Piper was immediately greeted by several men's voices discussing numbers. As soon as Piper stepped onto the hard wood floor she was grabbed and dragged into the living room.

"You are so dead." Cal said with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"I fell asleep at Alex's."

"Piper, they are beyond pissed at you. You need to lie and tell them you were doing something important like planning a party."

"Polly's parents are still throwing their party tomorrow. I'll tell them I was helping with that."

"Okay. Good luck, I hope to see you tomorrow morning."

"Me too Cal."

Piper poked her head around the corner to make sure her parents weren't looking. Her father was laughing with his friends and Carol was downing another glass of wine. The blonde sprinted up the stairs and to her room. She took her first breath after she locked her bedroom door. She ripped off her sweatshirt and pants before collapsing in her bed for the night.

A few hours later Bill's guest left. Carol was in the kitchen instructing the maid what to clean when Bill walked in. "Sweetheart, can I have a word with you?" Carol flashed her signature fake smile and approached her husband.

"Piper came home two hours late."

"She is a teenager, Bill."

"I don't care. This was an important meeting and I needed her here."

"She was probably at the Harper's home, dear. At least she was with people we know and trust."

"I don't think she was. I've been checking her credit card purchases and she's been buying gas rapidly."

"And that means?"

"The school is ten minutes away and the Harper's home is just a few blocks away. I think she's been lying about where she goes after school."

"Traffic in the city is bad, maybe that's it."

"I'm going to check the tracking device on her car, then we'll see where she really goes." Bill walked towards his office with carol right behind him.

"You actually put a tracking device in the car?"

"It's a brand-new car and she's a teenager, of course I put a tracking device in it."

Bill pulled up the tracking device on his computer and starred hard at the screen.

"What is it?"

"It says she's been at the lower east side of Manhattan."

"Lower Manhattan? But, that's where the poor live. Who on earth does she know there?"

"I don't know. According to this she parks outside the same building and spends five to six hours there. What is she doing?"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend who lives there."

"No daughter of mine is going to date a lower Manhattan boy. I'm going there tomorrow and telling him to stay away from our daughter."

"Maybe he is nice, Bill."

"I don't care if he's a manager at the Calvin Klein store. Piper is not dating him."

"I think you're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting, Carol. I'm marching down their tomorrow and setting this straight."

Bill marched out of the room leaving Carol alone.

"God bless whoever the poor boy is." Carol turned off the office light and followed her husband's path upstairs.

 **This was an idea that popped into my head. There will be a total of 4 chapters. If you like this fic please make sure to leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the loft's door slamming shut forced Alex out of her sleep. "Alexandra, where are you?" The familiar and calming voice of Alex's mother, Diane, rang out. The brunette quickly jumped up and ran to the stairs.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you were coming today."

"Well Mitchel has a meeting on the upper east side today. I figured why not stop in and see my favorite kid."

"I'm your only kid."

"And that's why I love you the most. Now, get down here and give your mother a hug." Alex quickly ran down the stairs and hugged her mother. It had been a solid month since the two had last seen each other. Diane's job as the head manager at a restaurant in Brooklyn kept her busy, as did Alex's job.

"Are you still dating that cute blonde I ran into last time I was here? Piper was it?"

"Yeah, we're still dating."

"Ohhh it's getting serious! Could there be a wedding in the near future?"

"She still has nine more months of high school and four years of college."

"I'll schedule it as a maybe. Why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight? I'll make my famous lasagna."

"I think she has a party to go to tonight."

"She can stop for dinner. The girl needs to put meat on her bones. You text her about dinner and I'll start lunch." Diane brushed past her daughter to raid the kitchen. Alex rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to get her phone.

Al: Momma Vause is in town and she wants you to stop by for dinner. You in?

"Piper, have you picked out your dress for the Harper's party tonight?" Carol asked her daughter while searching through her closet.

"Yeah. The short white one."

"I love it. White is making a _huge_ come back this year." Carol hung the dress up by the closet door.

"Mom, would it be okay if Polly and I grab an early dinner tonight? I know daddy is still upset about me coming home late."

"I think that would be okay. Where are you two going?"

"We haven't decided yet. I'll let you know later."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm going to make sure Cal has his outfit ready."

Pipes: Dinner sounds great! I told my mom I'm having an early dinner with Polly

Al: You're becoming such a good liar. I'm a terrible influence

Pipes: You're a great influence ;) I'll text you later. I love you

Al: I love you too kid

"Piper is coming over for dinner."

"Good. I need to interview her before you pop the question."

"The question won't be popped for a while."

"Is it because of your job situation? Alex, you know Mitch and I would help you with anything you need."

"It's not about my job. It's just that…Piper's parents are…their not…they-"

"They don't know Piper is dating a woman and if they found out they wouldn't be happy."

"Yeah and their really rich so…"

"Alex, what they think isn't important. What is important is that you and Piper love each other."

"I know. I still want to wait a few years before I ask her."

"The fact you can see her in your future is amazing."

"When you love someone you just know…oh God did I really just say that?"

"Yes you did and it was adorable. Piper is really changing you for the better."

"Yeah, yeah, just get back to lunch. I'm starving."

"You know, you never told me how you and Piper met."

"You wouldn't want know, Ma."

"I already know you sell drugs. Tell me how you met this girl."

"Well we met in the summer at a dive bar."

* * *

" _We did it, Vause! We made it through four years of hell." Nicky cheered with a beer in her hand. Graduation had been a mere five hours ago and they were still celebrating._

" _Yeah Nichols, we made it through. Are you going to Brown like your mom wanted?"_

" _Hell no! College won't do anything for me. I have the name that has all the money."_

" _You're sure you'll always have that money?"_

" _I should. Ma's been slowing down on spending money. Her new boyfriend has been keepin' her busy. What about you? Is the great Alex Vause going to college?"_

" _Nah. I'm working for that guy Pete we met in the city."_

" _Yeah I remember, Pete. He's a good guy."_

" _Yeah…" Alex mumbled to her friend. She turned her head to see the most gorgeous woman in the world sitting at the end of the bar._

" _That's Piper Chapman. She goes to that prep school Saint Johns." Nicky said before finishing off her beer._

" _How do you know her?"_

" _We go to the same coffee shop. You into her, Vause?"_

" _She's got this Laura Ingalls Wilder thing going on, it's actually sexy."_

" _Go talk to her, she's a sweet girl."_

" _She goes to a prep school. A girl like her would never look in my direction."_

" _That is where you're wrong, Vause. She's checking you out right now."_

 _Alex quickly turned her head to see Piper starring at her. They both smiled at one another before looking back down at the bar._

" _You really think I have a shot with her?"_

" _Defiantly."_

" _What if she doesn't like me?"_

" _Then walk away. Listen, I'm going to run to the bathroom and when I get back I want you sitting beside her." Nicky stood up and made her way to the bathroom while Alex gathered up the courage to talk to the blonde. After finishing her beer Alex approached Piper. Just before she reached the blonde, a tall man stepped in her path._

" _Hey pretty lady. What's a girl like you doing in a bar like this?"_

" _I was waiting for my friend, who you stepped in front of." Piper slid off the barstool and stepped around the man._

" _No problem. I can have fun with two girls at once."_

" _Well those two girls aren't us. Let's go Alex." Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's and walked towards the door._

" _Ladies, ladies, wait a second." The man grabbed Piper by the arm. Alex quickly turned around and prepared to fight the man._

" _Let her go and I won't knock your teeth out."_

" _Well I was trying to talk to the pretty girl." The man pulled Piper's arm earning a small yelp from the blonde. Before anyone knew what was happening, Alex's fist made contact with the man's nose. He let go of Piper giving them the opportunity to run away. Alex grabbed Piper's hand and ran outside. They made it two city blocks before Alex thought it was safe to stop._

" _I think we're good to stop. That guy didn't look like he could run that fast." Alex said through labored breaths._

" _You punched him in the face."_

" _Of course I did. He hurt you."_

" _You didn't need to do that, Alex."_

" _How do you know my name?"_

" _Your dad is Mitchel Stevens. He pretty much owns all of Brooklyn."_

" _He's actually my step dad."_

" _Oh…I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be it's cool. My real dad is a total wannabe rockstar loser and- I really didn't need to tell you that. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be. I like hearing people's stories. Maybe we could have dinner and you could tell me more?"_

" _Yeah. I'll give you my number and you can text me the details."_

* * *

"And we've been together ever since."

"You punched a guy in the face for her?"

"Yeah. I wanted to protect her from the creepy guy."

"Oh Alex. You are such a charmer."

"I know, I know." A silence fell over the mother and daughter, giving Diane the perfect moment to ask the burning question she had always had.

"Does Piper know you're a drug dealer?"

"No she doesn't."

"What have you been telling her your job is?"

"I told her I work for Mitchel. I know it's wrong of me to lie to her but I love her so much. If I tell her I'm afraid she'll never look at me again."

"You need to be honest with her, Al."

"I know. I plan on telling her soon."

"Or you could not tell her, quit the drug dealing business and actually work for Mitch."

"I can't work for Mitchel. There are plenty of people who would work their asses off to get a job with him and me just being handed a job wouldn't be fair."

"I would rather have you work for him than giving people drugs."

"Mom, I make more money doing three drug deals than I would working five months working for Mitchel."

"At least working for Mitch is legal."

"Having a legal job won't pay for this loft or my car."

"All I'm saying is, if you ever need a job there will be one for you."

"Thanks Ma."

* * *

A few hours had past and Piper was sitting outside Alex's loft in her car. Normally Piper would waltz in early and spend time with Alex, since Diane was there the blonde didn't know if it would be okay to come in early. There was only a few minutes left before six, Piper took a deep breath and made her way inside the building. When she reached the loft's door Piper carefully knocked. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Alex in her usual band t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hey Pipes. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

"Alex is that her? Is that your girlfriend?"

"Sorry about her." Alex whispered. "Yeah Ma, it's Piper."

Alex stepped to the side and allowed Piper to step in. The blonde was surprised to see Diane pulling a large pan from the stove.

"Ma, you remember my girlfriend Piper."

"Yes I do. She still looks as beautiful as the last time I saw her."

"Oh please Mrs. Stevens, you're gorgeous."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you and please call my Diane. Mrs. Stevens is my mother-in-law."

"Okay Diane." Piper felt Alex snake her arm around her waist and pull her close.

"You're doing great, Pipes." The brunette whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"Alex, I really like the backsplash in the bathroom. You have to tell me where you got it." A man's voice boomed through the loft. A moment later an older shorter man walked into the kitchen.

"Why Alex, who is this young woman."

"Mitchel, this is my girlfriend Piper. Piper, this is the coolest guy in the world Mitchel."

"It's nice to meet you, Piper. Your father doesn't happen to be Bill Chapman, does he?"

"Actually he his."

"The only thing you got from him is his eyes. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you. I would rather look like my mother than a man with gray hair." Piper said making everyone laugh.

"Okay guys, dinner is done. Piper, I hope you like lasagna."

"I love it. If I wasn't a cheerleader I would eat Italian everyday."

"A girl after my own heart. Alex, you picked a winner."

Once the table was set everyone sat at the table. Piper sat beside Alex with Diane and Mitchel on the other side of the table. From the moment, Piper sat down Diane started her interview.

"So you're a cheerleader, Piper?"

"Yes I am. I've been captain since junior year."

"Very impressive. Do you also have a job?"

"No I don't. I'm lucky enough to have wealthy parents."

"I know that usually people who come from backgrounds like yours go onto ivy league colleges. What are your plans after graduation?"

"I am planning on going to college once I graduate. My dream school is Yale but Smith is a close second."

"You want to be a Yale girl, huh? I myself went to Yale and it just so happens my brother is at the head of admissions. If you would like I could set up an interview." Mitchel said before eating half of the lasagna on his plate.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Stevens. Thank you so much."

"Anything for a potential daughter-in-law."

"Mitchel!" Diane and Alex both screamed.

"That's very flattering." Piper whispered, her cheeks were just as red as Alex's.

After that very awkward yet cute moment dinner was mostly silent. After dinner Diane and Mitchel offered to get dessert from a bakery down the street while Piper and Alex cleaned up. Alex washed while Piper dried the dishes.

"I thought it was very nice of Mitchel to not talk about work. Whenever my dad has friends over all they talk about is work."

"Yeah…" Alex mumbled, she knew it was time to tell Piper the truth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, Pipes." Alex handed the last dish over to Piper and faced the blonde.

"Is it about wanting to marry me? Because, I think it's really sweet that you think about stuff like that, Alex."

"It's not that…you know how I work a lot on Fridays and Saturdays?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Well that's because on Fridays and Saturdays…people buy weed…from me. They also buy it from me on other days too. I'm a drug dealer, Piper."

"Well as long as we're being honest here…I knew you were a drug dealer for a while."

"Wha-how?"

"Well when we started getting serious and you were out of town Polly and I…"

"You and Polly what?"

"We went through the loft to see if you were hiding anything from me…we found a bag of weed. I didn't want to believe it at first but I got over it."

"So you've known almost this entire time?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not mad?"

"Well I'm a little mad that you lied about working for Mitch but it's honestly not that big of a deal."

"Wow…I thought that you would never want to talk to me again."

"Alex, I really really really like you. Your job doesn't matter to me unless you get arrested, then it will matter. Can I ask you a question about it?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Were you the one who sold the drugs to Carson?"

"I was the one who organized it. Someone else sold it to him."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're not mad about that…are you?"

"No. No one made Carson take the drugs, he did it on his own. Him dying was all on him." Piper mumbled while looking down at the floor.

"Hey." Alex forced the blonde to turn in her direction and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk about it just ask or talk."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"All the time."

Just as the two were about to kiss the loft door flew open.

"We're back girls! Sorry to interrupt your make out session!"

"Kill me now." Alex groaned before letting Piper go.

Diane placed a bright pink box on the counter making Alex and Mitchel hover around it. Piper was about to join the group when her phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it out to see a text from her mother.

Mother: We are heading to the party now. The Harper's would like us to see what they have done

Piper: Okay we will be there soon

"Piper, you are joining us for dessert, aren't you?" Mitchel asked holding up a cupcake.

"Actually I need to go. My parents are expecting me for a party."

"What a shame. I'll set up the Yale interview and have Alex relay the information."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stevens."

"Please call me Mitch."

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Piper. We'll have to have dinner again soon." Diane said hugging the blonde. Piper looked over the older woman's shoulder at Alex.

"We defiantly will. It was nice seeing you guys."

"I'll walk you out, Pipes."

Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and walked her out into the hall. The couple rode the elevator in silence until they reached the bottom floor.

"They love you. You're an unofficial member of the Stevens family."

"I'm glad they like me. I was worried your mom would hate me."

"Please, my mom only hates stuck up rich bitches."

"Alex, I am the text book version of a rich stuck up bitch." Piper stopped when they reached her car. Alex took both of Piper's hands and held them in her own.

"You are not a rich stuck up bitch. You are the sweetest most caring woman I've ever met."

"You are a big ball of mush."

"You make me that way, Chapman."

"I'll call you after the party, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Ally."

Piper stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Alex's lips. They would have continued kissing if it weren't for two homeless men fighting across the street. "I'll see you later." Piper whispered before pecking her girlfriend's lips one last time. Alex watched the blonde slid into the driver's seat of the car and drive away. Once the car was gone the brunette turned around to face her family again.

* * *

When Piper reached the hotel where the party was being held she quickly jumped out of her car and threw the valet her keys. "Ms., we need a name for the car!" the man yelled. "It's Chapman!" Piper yelled as she ran through the spinning doors. Thankfully Polly was already waiting for her in the lobby.

"There you are. You said dinner wouldn't take that long."

"Sorry. Alex's mom and step dad were there and I wanted to make a good impression."

"Oh please you're Piper Chapman. You could be wearing a garbage bag and make a good impression."

"Whatever, Pol. Listen, there's something I need to tell you about Alex."

"What is it? Did you just now realize how shady she is?"

"I-"

"Piper, Polly, there you two are." Carol announced as she walked in followed by Bill and Cal.

"We were just heading up to the party." Polly said.

"Perfect you can show us where it is."

"Mother and father wanted it to be in the pent house conference room. It has a lovely view of the city."

The group gathered in the elevator and rode to the top floor. Once they reached the conference room Piper and Polly excused themselves to the restroom. The brunette quickly dragged her friend the restroom at the end of the hall. Once they secured the bathroom Polly locked the door and faced her friend.

"So what did you learn about Alex?"

"Do you remember how I found pot at Alex's place when she went on that trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she told me that she sells drugs for a living."

"Piper, you're dating a drug dealer?!"

"Shhh! Yes, Alex sells drugs and makes money off of it. That doesn't make her a dealer."

"It so makes her a dealer! Wait, was she the one who sold to Carson?"

"She didn't sell it to him, she arranged the deal to happen."

"Piper, she helped kill our friend!"

"No she didn't! and you know that Carson did it to himself."

"God I can't believe this is happening. You're dating a drug dealer."

"Alex is amazing, Polly. I love her so much."

"Are you sure you love her?"

"Positive."

"The second she slips up and hurts you is the second I call the cops."

"Alex would never do anything to hurt me, Polly."

"If you say so. Let's get back to the party before everyone gets suspicious."

The girls exited the bathroom quickly, when they walked past the men's room Piper noticed her father's assistant, John leaning against the wall. As more guests arrived John slipped into the party and found Bill. "Sir, I need to speak with you." John said standing close to Bill. "I'm sorry, my associate here needs to speak with me." The oldest Chapman apologized to the group of men he was talking to. The two men stepped into the hall far away from everyone else.

"What is it, Bennett?"

"I found out more about where your daughter goes and who she is with."

"Well don't just stand there, tell me."

"She goes to a loft building and spends time with a woman. I did some research and took a few pictures. The woman is Alexandra Vause, she's eighteen years old, a graduate from Wilson High School and she's a drug dealer. She organized the drug delivery that resulted in Carson Van der Miles death, Sir."

"Good work, John. This is vital information. If you'll excuse me I have a few calls to make." Bill walked into the elevator and dialed Edward Van der Miles' number, next he would call the New York police department.

* * *

Diane and Mitchel had just left Alex's loft when her phone rang. To Alex's surprise it was Pete, who she hadn't spoken to in roughly a year. Figuring it was important, Alex took the call.

"Hey Pete. Long tim-"

"Alex, get your ass to JFK right now!" Pete screamed, his Australian accent really didn't help Alex understand what he said.

"What's going on? Why the hell are you yelling?"

"Look the cops and FBI are on their way right now to arrest you. You have exactly ten minutes before they show up and take you to prison! Fucking go!"

"Shit. Did they find out about the rich kid?" Alex asked as she scrambled to find her car keys.

"Yeah they fucking did. Are you on the road yet?"

"Not yet, I just grabbed my keys." Alex quickly looked around to see if there was anything else she needed. She quickly grabbed the framed photo Piper had given her as their one year anniversary present before sprinting down to the car.

"Alright here's what's going to happen: you are going to meet a red headed woman at JFK airport, parking lot A. She's going to give you a new ID, passport and a plane ticket. You're going to be on a flight that will bring you to Australia. I'll pick you up in Melbourne and we'll go from there." By the time Pete finished explaining the plan Alex was already headed to the airport.

"How did they find out, Pete?"

"Some fucking business man called and tipped them off. Jesus Christ I can't believe this is happening."

"How long will I have to stay in Australia? What did you do with Nicky?"

"You'll stay here as long as you need. As for Nicky, she's headed to London. She'll stay there for as long as she needs. I can't send you two back with all of New York looking for you."

"I take it I won't be able to talk to my family while I'm there?"

"Not until I know it's safe."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Nicky told me how good things were going for you."

"It's life. I should have known I would slip up at some point."

"You didn't do anything. Listen, I'm going to get everything set up for you here. Do you remember everything I told you about the plan?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in roughly twenty hours."

"Yeah, see you twenty hours, mate."

Alex hung up and tossed her phone in the empty passenger seat. Alex managed to get to the airport in under half an hour. She met the redhead woman in the parking lot who gave her the necessities to start a new life. Her new name was Amanda Elizabeth Harrison, she was twenty two and from Texas. She had no problem reaching the nearly empty terminal to which she was grateful for. The brunette pulled out her phone to try and explain to Piper what was happening. The phone rang a few times but eventually went to voicemail. Alex decided a voicemail would be a better choice to break the news rather than a text.

* * *

It was midnight when Piper and Polly stumbled into their hotel room for the night. The Harper's decided it would be better for the girls to stay in the hotel so they could entertain their clients at home in peace. "I am so ordering a bottle of champagne. You want anything, Piper?" Polly slurred. "No thanks. I'm gonna call Alex really quick." The blonde laid down in the middle of the king size bed and unlocked her phone. To Piper's surprise there was a voicemail from Alex. Normally a voicemail from Alex meant something terrible had happened. She quickly brought the phone to her ear to listen.

 _"Hey Pipes. I don't know how but someone figured out I had something to do with your friend dying. My boss slash friend Pete is flying me out to live with him for however long. So, I um…I won't be back in the states for a while. I also don't know when I'll be able to talk to you again. I know this is all happening really fast but I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, I love you so much. Incase I'm not back in time for your graduation your graduation present is at my mom's place. It's in the garage in case she forgets. My plane is getting ready to board. I love you, Piper. Never forget that."_

"The champagne is on it's way up! Wanna invite Blair and the other girls over for a little after party?" Polly yelped as she jumped on the bed.

"No…I-I need to talk to my dad." Piper sat up in a zombie like state and put her heels back on.

"Pipes, it's midnight. You shouldn't go out."

The blonde just shook her head as she walked out of the room. There was no way any of this was happening.

 **Hey everyone! I'm glad to see people are enjoying this story. If you like it leave a review and tell your friends. Until next time everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper paced back and forth with a bottle of champagne in her hand. After slight…altercation with Bennett, Piper got the confirmation that it was Bill who called the cops on Alex. She had been pacing for what felt like hours trying to come up with ways to confront Bill.

' _Hey dad, I know that you were the one who called the cops on my girlfriend, who you didn't even know about, and I'm pissed'_

' _You're a fucking asshole for making my girlfriend flee the country'_

' _Hey Bill, fuck you, you fucking dick'_

"Pipes, what are you doing?" The blonde quickly snapped her head to see Cal standing a few feet away.

"I uh-I need to talk to dad."

"It's three in the morning, Pipes. I guarantee he's in bed."

"No, he's awake. I keep hearing him talk on the phone to someone."

"He's probably talking to Edward. Did you hear they got a lead on who sold the drugs to Carson?"

"Yeah I did…" the siblings sat in silence until Cal spoke again.

"Why aren't you at Alex's place? You spend every weekend there."

"Alex had to go away for a while…" Piper swallowed hard, she refused to cry in front of her brother. She felt a lone tear slip out and quickly wiped it away.

"Oh shit, you guys broke up. Dammit, Alex was going to teach me how to work a record player."

"We didn't break up. She just had to take a trip for work. I don't know when she'll be back."

"That's shady but Alex knows what she's doing. Let me know when she gets back, okay? I have this Pink Floyd record that I've been dying to play."

"I will, Cal."

"Piper? Cal? What are you two doing up?" Bill's voice called out along with the creaking of the stairs.

"I was heading to bed, dad. Goodnight, Pipes."

"Night Cal."

Cal quickly slipped past Bill and practically ran up the stairs. Piper watched her father get closer and closer until he was a foot away. Bill's eyes fell to the nearly empty champagne bottle in his daughter's hands. The blonde noticed his intense stare and quickly brought the bottle up to her lips.

"It's a little early in the morning to be drinking, isn't it?" Piper took the bottle away from her lips and sat it down on the coffee table.

"You-you are the reason why Alex is God knows where with God knows who."

"She wasn't right for you Piper and what would everyone think of you dating a woman?"

"She was-is perfect for me and I don't care about what other people think! Do you know why?"

"Why, Piper?"

"Because I love her! She doesn't treat me like everyone else does in our high society world! She treats me like an individual and not like every other rich spoiled girl."

"Well, you will need to get over that and love someone else. It will be a while before you see your little…experiment again."

"Alex isn't an experiment. Alex is the love of my life."

"Not anymore. Now, I'm going to lock the liquor cabinet so you're not tempted to drink and you're going to go to bed."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm protecting your reputation, Piper. You'll thank me when you get your Yale acceptance letter and when you meet a nice rich man to take over the family business someday."

"If I ever do get married you can bet you won't be invited. I _hate_ you." Piper stormed upstairs with angry tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Alex had only been in Australia for three hours and she was fully prepared to go home. Pete had graciously given her a room in his home, it was beautiful and all but there was one thing Alex couldn't get with. Pete had girls around…like all the time. When they first arrived, there were six girls, all bikini clad, running around. It was roughly noon and now there were at least twenty girls, all in bikinis. Alex was laying in bed trying to catch up on sleep when there was a faint knock on her door. "Come in." The brunette groaned.

"You're not out there enjoying the girls?" Pete questioned. Alex lifted her head off the pillow and saw Pete standing in bright pink swim trunks and a bottle of tequila in his hand.

"They're nice but I have a girlfriend."

"Alex…" Pete sat at the edge of the bed with a sad look in his eyes.

"You probably won't be able to talk to your girlfriend for at least six months."

"Why do I have to wait so long?"

"Because, it would be very suspicious that just as Alex Vause disappears Amanda Harrison pops up. If you wait long enough to contact her it would look less suspicious."

"How the hell am I supposed to not talk to her for six months?"

"Find something here to do. You could find a hobby or get a job."

"I can't go that long without talking to her."

"Here's how I see it. You can talk to Piper and likely be tracked down, sent back to the U.S. and spend the rest of your life in prison or you can wait a while to talk to your girlfriend without risk of prison time."

"Fuck…" Alex tossed her head back and clenched her jaw. Pete took a drink from the bottle before setting it down on the night stand.

"Look, I can see about maybe sending a letter to her."

"You would do that for me?"

"We're family now, Alex. I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you, Pete. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be in prison. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go mingle with the ladies. Oh and there's a pen and paper in the desk drawer." Pete grabbed the bottle of tequila and walked out into the hall. Alex practically jumped off the bed and ran over to the desk. She quickly found the pen and paper. Alex had never been great about writing her feelings so writing a heartfelt letter to her girlfriend would be harder than pulling teeth.

* * *

Almost two weeks had past sense Alex left. Piper continued her daily routine of school, practice and sleeping. It was six when Piper came home from practice, fully prepared to sleep. However, when she walked through the door she was met by her favorite maid, Maggie.

"Miss Piper, this came in the mail for you." The maid held out a white envelope. Piper cautiously took it.

"Thank you, Maggie. Are my parents and brother home?"

"No, Miss Piper. Mr. and Mrs. Chapman are in New York for the night and Mr. Cal is staying with a friend."

"Cool. You can relax for the rest of the night, Maggie."

"I have one more load of laundry, Miss Piper."

"That's fine, you deserve a break."

"Thank you, Miss Piper. I will be in the den if you need anything."

Once Maggie wondered away Piper ran upstairs to the bathroom. She decided to treat herself since she worked so hard that week. The blonde made herself a bubble bath and busted out a bottle of wine that her mother would never miss. Once she was submerged in the tub and finished a glass of wine, Piper opened the letter.

 _Hey Pipes,_

 _I miss you more than anything. I still don't know when I'm coming home and I'm being completely honest when I tell you that it could be years before I'm back. This isn't the most romantic or heartfelt letter but it is the best I can do when my heart is exactly ten thousand three hundred and fifty-six miles away. Anyway I love you and miss you like crazy. Keep my updated on how life is going in the big city._

 _-Love A._

"Maggie!" Piper screamed as loud as she possibly could. Within seconds the bathroom door flew open.

"What is it, Miss Piper?"

"I need you to call the airport and tell them to bring the jet out."

"Where are you going, Miss Piper?"

"Australia."

"Okay Miss Piper, I will call them now."

* * *

Alex was lying in her bed listening to the pool party happening right outside her window. She was slowly getting use to Pete's group of friends and the constant string of parties. It was Saturday night which meant the party would go on until three in the morning. She was just about to roll out of bed when there was a knock at the door. Kat, one of the many pretty brunettes who had a crush on Alex, poked her head in.

"Hey Alex, there's a blonde girl downstairs asking for you."

"Did she say why she's here?"

"She said she was here to see you."

"Okay, thanks." Alex climbed off the bed and tried to step into the hall, she was stopped by Kat.

"After that girl leaves we can have some fun." The brunette ran her fingers up and down Alex's arm.

"I told you, I have a girlfriend."

"She's all the way in America, Alex. She doesn't need to know."

"Actually, I'm right here and I would really appreciate it if you took your hands off _my_ girlfriend."

Alex felt her lips tug into a smile as soon as she heard Piper's voice. The blonde stood with her arms crossed behind Kat, she was also sporting the death glare.

"Kat, can you leave Piper and me alone?"

"Sure." The brunette said through gritted teeth. Once she marched down the stairs Piper and Alex locked eyes.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, kid."

Without saying another word Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and gently pressed their lips together. Piper only pulled away to push Alex into the room and lock the door behind them. "Pipes, how did you-" Before Alex could finish, Piper pushed her onto the king size bed. "Don't talk right now…just sit." The blonde straddled Alex and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Alex fully expected the position to turn into something more, instead they stayed still. A small sob escaped Piper's mouth forcing Alex to pull away to look at the blonde. Piper had tears streaming down her face and her lip was doing it's tiny quiver thing.

"Pipes?"

"I just-everything's been so hard lately. I got my first B ever on a math test, I haven't been able to land the back-hand spring and I've gained three pounds. I need you to come home."

"Babe, I promise everything will get better."

"It won't get better if I don't have you around. You and Polly are the only ones who can keep me sane and Polly is flying to California to look at UCLA for a week."

"It's college week huh?"

"Yeah."

"And why aren't you home looking at Yale?"

"Because I've seen it hundreds of times. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I never meant for any of this to happen, I was just trying to earn a honest living."

"Selling drugs isn't very honest."

"Depends on who you ask. I hate to be the barer of band news but you can't stay here for a full week. Pete would get so paranoid."

"I know that's why I'm only staying tonight and tomorrow." Piper rolled her eyes which was meant to catch Alex's attention.

"Hey, look at me." Alex squished Piper's cheeks to make her lips pout.

"You know if I could have you live here I would. Hell, if I could go back in time and change everything I would." Piper grabbed both of Alex's wrist and placed her hands on her lower back again.

"I know you would." The blonde whispered before letting out a long yawn. Alex knew that exact yawn, it was Piper's 'I'm so tired but I need sleep or I'll be cranky' yawn.

"I know you're tired and need to sleep. Lay down and I'll get your suitcase."

"No I'm fine. I want to keep talking."

"We can talk in the morning for now I want you to sleep. Where's your bag?"

"I left it at the top of the stairs."

"Okay, I will be right back."

Alex carefully laid the blonde down on the bed and went to retrieve the suitcase. When she returned to the room Piper was already underneath the covers and her shirt and shorts were on the floor. The brunette grabbed the 'do not disturb' sign Pete bought her as a joke and placed it on the door handle so hopefully they would be left alone. Alex slid off her jeans and very carefully slid into bed beside her girlfriend. The blonde immediately rolled over when she felt the bed dip down.

"You can't get away from me that easily, Vause."

"You said that on our fifth date, I wasn't able to get away from you then and I sure as hell can't get away from you now."

* * *

 _Alex couldn't believe what she was staring at, a huge yard with a pool and just a few yards away was a beautiful beach that looked even more beautiful thanks to the moonlight. Even the Chapman's Hamptons home was perfect._

" _This place is insane, Piper."_

" _Do you want to go for a swim? We can skinny dip."_

" _Piper Chapman, suggesting we skinny dip with your family just feet away."_

" _Actually, they are all with their friends tonight. It's just you and me here."_

" _Well since it's just you and me how about we have a little rematch?"_

" _I won that race fair and square, Alex."_

" _You so cheated! You tackled me to the ground, kissed me and then ran to the finish line!"_

" _Yeah, it was a fair race."_

" _If that was fair then this is fair to!"_

 _Alex darted towards the beach with Piper a solid foot behind her. Once they hit the sand Alex continued to run until her ankles were submerged. The brunette turned around just in time to see Piper tackle her into the water. They both shot up from the water laughing._

" _You can't get away from me that easily, Vause."_

" _I'll just have to try harder next time."_

" _Next time huh? I'll race you back to the house. First one to my room wins."_

" _You are so on, Chapman."_

* * *

Pete was leaning against the railing of the deck watching Piper and Alex hugging on the beach. He felt bad about keeping the perfect couple apart, but at the end of the day it would save everyone's asses.

"They're cute together, huh?" Pete turned his head to see the closest girl he had to a girlfriend, Miranda, standing beside him.

"Yeah they are. Wouldn't surprise me if they got married one day."

"You know all the girls are waiting for Piper to leave. They all want to get their hands on Alex."

"They have a better chance at becoming doctors than hooking up with Alex."

"They're that serious?"

"Apparently."

"Pete, you know you won't be able to keep them apart for years."

"I can try. If she goes back too soon everyone she knows is screwed. Tyson will fly in from Iceland and beat me until I'm nothing but a puddle of blood."

"What if we change the way she looks? You know dye her hair and get her some tattoos?"

"It's a possibility. Still, I wouldn't feel comfortable letting her go back so soon."

"Look at them, Pete. I mean really look at them."

"What am I looking at?" Piper and Alex were standing at the edge of the water with their arms wrapped around one another. Alex leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the side of the blonde's head.

"That is the look of love, true love. They're just like me and you, the only difference is Piper doesn't put up with other girls flirting."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you should send Alex home soon. You shouldn't keep love like theirs apart."

"I'm not trying to keep their love apart. I'm trying to keep them together by not letting Alex get sent to prison."

"Just think about what I said earlier about changing her look."

Miranda kissed Pete's cheek before walking back to the house. Pete shook his head and continued to stare at the couple. When Piper buried her face in Alex's neck, Pete could tell she was crying and she was crying hard. Pete shook his head before walking towards the house.

* * *

Piper sat on the bed doing her best to choke back tears. She would have to leave for her flight in twenty minutes and say goodbye to Alex. The brunette was in the bathroom holding herself together, it wouldn't help anyone if they were both crying. The bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Pete.

"Hey Piper. Where is Alex?"

"I'm right here." Alex walked out of the bathroom and stood beside Piper.

"Have a seat, I need to speak with both of you."

"We know to keep the letter sending minimal."

"Good, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about. Thanks to a brilliant young woman, Alex might be able to return to the US sooner than expected." Both girl's eyes grew to the size of baseballs at the possibility.

"What? But how?" Alex almost yelled.

"By dying your hair, getting a few tattoos and glasses."

"That's all she has to do to come home?"

"Yes, but I still want to keep her here for a while."

"How long?"

"At least a year and a few months. I refuse to send you back on the anniversary of that kids death."

"Pete, you are the best!"

Piper jumped off the bed and into Pete's arms.

"I know I am. Now come on, you have a flight to catch."

Pete drove Piper and Alex to the airport as a precaution since Alex hadn't quit gotten the hang of driving on the opposite side of the road. After Piper received a text saying the jet was ready, she and Alex stood off to the side away from the other couples saying goodbye.

"So…this is it, huh?" Piper said while biting her lip.

"It's not forever, Piper. I know being so far away sucks but we can make it work."

"I know we can. It's just going to suck not having you at the games watching me cheer or spending the weekends together or having our super junk food nights."

"Don't remind me. I love watching you run around in that short skirt."

"Come home sooner and you can watch me all the time."

"Don't tempt me, Chapman."

"I'm really going to miss you, Al."

"I'm going to miss you too, kid. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to come to your graduation."

"Don't worry about that. I know how much you hate graduation stuff."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"I love you too."

Piper wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Alex's arms automatically wrapped around the blonde's waist. They stood like statues with their arms wrapped around each other until an elderly woman walking by whispered about how cute they looked. Piper had tears pouring from her eyes which made Alex let out a few tears.

"Hey, no crying. We're going to see each other again and until we do we can write letters." Alex said while holding Piper's hand.

"I know…"

"I hate to say it but you need to go. We've been standing her for like twenty minutes, I'm sure the security guard over there thinks we're planning something."

"You're right. I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you too, Piper. I'll write you as soon as I get home."

"I'll be waiting…bye, Al."

"Bye, Pipes."

Alex hesitantly let Piper's hand fall out of her own. Just like in the romantic movies, Piper continued to look over her shoulder as she walked through the gate. Just before Piper walked out of sight she turned around and waved goodbye one last time. Alex managed to keep herself together and wave back. Once Piper was out of sight, the brunette broke down in tears.

* * *

As the months went on Piper learned to cope without Alex. She spent more time than usual studying which made getting through the rest of high school a breeze. Even though she studied more Piper couldn't give up the rich girl party life she knew since she was in diapers. At one of Blair's parties she was introduced to some guy named Larry. Sure he was a nice guy but he was no Alex, but he was going to Yale so Piper decided to make friends with him. It had been roughly three months since she met Larry and nine months since Alex left.

' _It's been nine months since Alex left. Nine months since I last saw her.'_

"Aunty Piper, are you ready to graduate?" Piper quickly lifted her head to see her eldest brother, Danny, holding her two-month-old nephew in front of him.

"I'm so ready to graduate. Is little man coming?"

"Of course he is. Lawson wouldn't miss it for the world, would you buddy?" The little boy just babbled and flashed a gummy smile.

"Good, I need my number one man there."

"Piper, Danny, come down here! We cannot be late!" Carol yelled up the stairs.

"We better go, you know how she gets."

Piper and Danny joined their family downstairs. Everyone turned their attention to Piper wearing her red graduation robe and cap.

"You look wonderful, Piper." Carol said while taking pictures of her daughter.

"Yeah Pipes, lookin good." Cal said.

"The girls are lucky they get the red ones. The boys have to wear the yellow ones. I looked like a damn banana at my graduation!"

"Language, Daniel!"

"Carol calm down. Everyone get in the car so we won't be late." Bill announced in a surprisingly happy tone.

On the way over to the school Bill, Carol and Danny talked back and forth while Piper starred out the window. For four years she had dreamed of the moment she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Over the last year however she dreamed of running off to join Alex somewhere in the crowed, now that obviously wouldn't happen.

"Piper! Piper get out of the car!" Piper was pulled out of her thoughts when Polly screamed against the car window. Once Piper climbed out of the car she was taken away by her best friend.

"Can you believe we're actually graduating?!"

"I can. It's been a long time coming."

"I know you miss Alex but right now is not the time to sulk. We are about to graduate from high school, Piper. We're about to start our adult lives!"

"I know and you're right, it just sucks not having her here."

"I know but like I said huge moment is just minutes away from happening."

Polly sat down in her seat with Piper right next to her. A few minutes past before the principal walked to the podium to speak. "This is going to take forever. After this we have to sit through two valedictorians." Polly groaned.

Two hours, two hours Piper sat through three extremely boring speeches about moving on and staring the next chapter of life. Before she got the chance to fall asleep, the principal started to announce names. He flew through the A's and the B's but took forever to reach Piper's name.

"Piper Chapman."

The blonde shot out of her seat and quickly approached the stage. "Piper, we love you!" every senior member of the cheerleading squad yelled. It was obvious the principal wasn't very happy about the declaration of love but Piper couldn't have cared less.

"Well done, Ms. Chapman. You caused less trouble than Daniel."

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson." Piper said with a huge smile as she accepted her diploma.

Piper quickly walked back to her seat, receiving a few high fives on the way. She sat down next to Polly again and quickly noticed the serious look on her face as she starred at her phone. "Pol, what is it?" Polly swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'll tell you later." Piper quickly grabbed the phone out of her best friends hand and read the screen. **Drug ring that lead to the death of New York socialite's son busted. All two hundred members arrested in fifteen different countries.**

"Oh my God." Was all Piper could whisper.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this fic I'm so glad you like it. I apologize for any mistakes, this is a long chapter written over several days. Please review and get ready for the next and final chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four long years since Alex had stepped foot in New York. That's why as soon as she got in from Venezuela she went to Diane's house and then her favorite bar. Alex sat down on the same barstool she was sitting in when she saw Piper.

"What can I get ya?" The same bartender from six years ago asked.

"Rum and Coke."

"You got it. You mind if I turn on the TV? I'm a local news junkie."

"Go for it."

The man flipped on the old TV mounted to the wall before making Alex's drink. Alex wrapped a strand of dyed black hair around her finger. While continuing to twirl her hand around her finger while watching the local news logo pop up. "Here you go, lady." The bartender sat the glass down in front of Alex, she noticed him starring at her arm.

"You don't look like the kind of girl to have a Trible armband tattoo."

"You don't look like the kind of guy to have a daisy on his neck."

"Touché."

The bartender laughed before going back to whatever he was doing before Alex got there. Alex quickly took a sip from the glass but what popped up on the screen made her want to spit it out. **Business woman, Piper Chapman, is set to marry famous attorney's son, Larry Bloom. The ceremony is set for tomorrow at three o'clock at Saint Martin's Church.**

"I don't get why they think this is news. So what some broad is marrying a rich Jewish kid from Brooklyn? I couldn't care less."

"That's my girlfriend."

"I don't mean to judge but she seems like a real shitty girlfriend."

"How much for the drink?"

"Five bucks."

"Here's ten. Keep the change." Alex slid off the barstool and quickly walked out of the bar.

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. Are excited to be the next Bloom woman?" Polly asked while brining over two glasses of champagne.

"I know, it's crazy…." Piper whispered while starring at the twinkling lights of the city.

"Earth to Piper. Anyone home?"

"Yeah sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like Alex?"

"Exactly Alex. I just don't get it, Pol. Her name wasn't on the list of people arrested in any country. Where did she go? And why didn't she come home?"

"Maybe she lied to the cops about her name?"

"Maybe but no mugshots they showed looked even close to her."

"Pipes, did it ever cross your mind that maybe Alex didn't want to come back?"

"No. Alex promised as soon as she could she would come home and we would be together."

"Forget Alex. You have Larry now. He loves you and is actually in the states."

"I don't love him." Piper whispered.

"What?"

"I don't love him! The only reason I said yes to his proposal was because he asked in front of everyone!"

"If you don't want to marry him then don't. I'm your maid of honor so it's my job to create an escape plan."

"I don't know what to do. He's a nice guy and I'm sure he'll be a great husband to someone who's not me."

"Would you rather go to Italy or Ireland?"

"What?"

"Italy or Ireland?"

"Italy is beautiful this time of year."

"Then that's where we'll go. I'll get our tickets, first class of course, we'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"Do you think we could manage the PoPi stores all the way in Italy?"

"I think we can manage. So, are you one hundred percent sure you want to call off the wedding and run away?"

"I'm ninety-nine-point nine percent sure."

"That's good enough for me. I'll get everything set up."

It was roughly one in the morning when Polly got everything set up, including packing. The brunette was passed out in Piper's bed while the blonde was downstairs. Piper was sitting crossed legged on the couch in an oversized t-shirt drinking a bottle of wine. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact she was about to ruin a man's life. She thought about the distraught look on Larry's face when he found out she called off the wedding. Then she thought about how disappointed her parents would be, she could practically hear Bill asking "Piper, what in God's name is wrong with you?!"

The blonde was torn away from her thoughts when there was a knock on the pent house door. She was hesitant to answer considering the time. She quickly got up and made sure to bring her wine bottle as she approached the door. Piper opened the door, fully prepare to hit the person on the other side with a wine bottle, she was shocked to see Alex standing on the other side.

"Alex...is it-is it really you?"

"Hey Pipes…"

"Oh my God, Alex." Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her impossibly close. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. They very easily could have stayed in that positon forever. The blonde hesitantly pulled away and looked Alex up and down.

"Wow, you changed."

"When the FBI is trying to catch you, change is needed."

"Here, come inside."

Piper grabbed Alex by the wrist and lead her into the pent house. Alex immediately noticed how nice it was. Hardwood floors, white walls, grey walls and granite counter tops made it what it was. She also couldn't help but notice the wedding dress hanging up in the corner.

"I take it that's your dress? I uh…I saw you're getting married tomorrow."

"Oh…well not exactly."

"What do you mean? I saw it on the news. You're getting married to a guy named…Harry."

"Larry and I'm not marrying him. I changed my mind." Alex raised her eyebrows as high as she could out of shock. Piper noticed the action and went back to drinking her wine.

"Did you change it just because I'm here?" It was meant as a joke but Piper's neutral look turned into as serious one.

"No. I changed my mind because I don't love him."

"Then why did you say yes when he asked you to marry him?"

"Because I thought you were never coming home! I gave up hope on you, I gave up hope on us." Piper angrily sat the wine bottle down and marched over to Alex. She stopped when their noses were barely an inch away from each other.

"You know, I never gave up on us. It didn't matter what country I was in, I always thought about you. What you were doing, how school was going and who you were with."

"You obviously didn't care enough to write me a fucking letter."

"Pipes, I couldn't risk getting caught. Almost everyone got arrested but me, Nicky and Pete."

"Do you know how many nights I stayed up crying because I thought you were dead? Or that you found another girl and just started your life over?"

"You know I would never cheat on you."

"I never thought you would abandon me, but you did."

"I left for us. I left so that you wouldn't be involved with a drug cartel and ruin your chance at Yale. I left so that once day we could go back to being us."

"Alex, I really don't think we could ever go back to being us."

"Really? So if we kissed right now you wouldn't feel what we had back then?"

"I…it's not a very good idea."

"I want you to kiss me right now, Piper. If you don't feel anything I'll leave you alone. I'll move somewhere far away so you'll never have to see me again."

"And if I do?"

"You have to run away with me. We can travel around the world like you always wanted."

"Fine."

Piper quickly pressed her lips against Alex's. She was positive the sparks wouldn't come back, that's why when Piper's heart pounded against her chest she felt shocked. Of course Alex felt as if she was on cloud nine like she used to be with Piper. Alex pulled away with her trademark smirk.

"Shall we go to England or Spain first?"

"Polly already got us tickets for Italy."

"I guess she can tag along for the first few getaways. Once we hit France I want her gone."

"Deal."

"Mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Go ahead. Polly is asleep in my bed so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Damn, I was looking forward to sleeping with you again."

"I bet you were. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Pipes." Before Piper got the chance to walk away Alex managed to kiss her cheek.

* * *

A year and a half had gone by since Piper and Alex fled the Upper East Side. They were currently wondering around Paris at three in the morning.

"We've been here for three months and the Eiffel Tower still takes my breath away."

"Yeah it's beautiful." Alex mumbled while starring at the dark sky.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet since we left the restaurant."

"I'm good. Do you think we could take a break? I feel like we've been walking for hours."

"Yeah sure."

Piper leaned against one of the shop's windows while Alex leaned against a bench across from Piper. While the blonde looked around the street, Alex took another deep breath. While Piper watched, a pigeon fly off of a rooftop she didn't notice Alex move towards her. Alex pulled out a tiny box from her jacket and held it out to the blonde.

"What's that?"

"Open it and find out." Piper cautiously took the box from her girlfriend and opened it. A silver ring with one big diamond in the middle and roughly twenty smaller ones surrounding it stood in the box.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's an engagement ring then yeah."

"Oh my God…Alex."

"You don't have to say yes. I just know that you've been talking about weddings a lot more than usual and-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you, Alex."

"Really? This went a lot better than I expected."

"You are amazing Alex Vause." The Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her close.

* * *

They had just celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary when Piper got the call about Polly. Piper's best friend in the entire world had given birth thus calling for an immediate return home.

"Tell me why I need to come with you to see this kid?" Alex groaned as they walked toward Polly's new apartment.

"Because we're married and Polly is my best friend so in theory, she's your best friend too."

"We were just on a plane for nine hours, all I want to do is sleep."

"We can see the baby for an hour and then go home."

"We both know you'll want to hold that thing for hours."

"Aaron is a few days old, Polly won't want anyone to hold him for more than a few minutes."

"Fine we'll stay for an hour but you have to decide on dinner tonight."

"Deal."

Piper gently knocked on the door before stepping into the apartment. Polly was lying on the couch with Aaron on her chest. Polly's eyes lit up when she saw her friend for the first time in years.

"Hey guys, come in." Polly slowly sat up which made the baby let out a grunt.

"He's so little." Piper sat down next to her best friend.

"Wanna hold him? I've been on duty for the past forty-eight hours."

"Of course. Where is Charlie?"

"He is at work still. It's not easy being an emergency medical tech." Polly said while carefully handing her son over.

"Well you sure do look like your daddy, yes you do." Piper cooed while smiling at Aaron. Alex swallowed hard watching the two. The dreamy look she was giving the baby was the same one she used every time she asked to get a puppy.

"Alex, are you going to stand over there or see this adorable kid I pushed out of my vagina for seventeen hours?"

"I'll come look at him."

Alex sat down beside Piper with her eyes glued to Aaron. He let out a few noises and scrunched his face together, Alex had to admit he was pretty cute.

"So does this mean you have a new reason to move back to Manhattan?" Polly asked with a smirk on her face.

"Definitely. I can't let my godson grown up without me here." That made Alex's eyes widen. She and Piper hadn't ever planned on moving back.

They stayed at Polly's long enough for the sun to completely set. After saying goodbye to Aaron and Polly a solid fifty times, Piper and Alex headed towards the lobby. They stood in the elevator in complete silence, both too afraid to break the silence.

"So…were you serious when you said you wanted to move back here?" Alex finally said.

"Yeah I was…"

"Why? You told me how much you hated living here."

"I didn't hate living here, I never did. Look, I miss my family and I think it's time we settle down."

"Settle down? What happened to us traveling around the world?"

"We've done that, Al. We've been to all the places we wanted to go, twice."

"But there's so much more to see. We could keep running and-"

"I'm tired of running, Alex. I want to stop and stay here. I want us to have a home together…I want us to have a family together…"

The elevator doors opened to reveal what looked like hundreds of paparazzi snapping pictures through the class doors. _"Piper! Piper! What took you so long to come back to Manhattan?!"_ _"Piper, is it true your parents are divorcing?" "Is it true you're moving back to the city?"_ They may have been screaming all kinds of different things but all Alex could hear was the echo of 'I want us to have a family together'.

After they escaped the madness of the lobby, Alex took a cab to the hotel while Piper went home to see her family. Alex was sitting on the edge of the king size bed with her head hanging between her legs. She couldn't get Piper out of her head and the thought of living a normal life.

" _There is no way in hell I'll be a good parent. I can't wake up super early to get a kid ready for school. I can't help them through hard times. I could barely do my own home work, how the hell would I help a kid with theirs? God I just had to fall in love with a rich girl who always expected a nice house and kids and a vacation home."_

Then after a few minutes of hating herself, Alex started to think about how cute their kids would be. Seeing a little girl or boy with Piper's blonde hair and bright blue eyes running around didn't sound terrible. Having to tuck them it at night and check for monsters under the bed didn't sound bad either.

It was nearly two in the morning when Piper got back to the hotel. She and Carol had spent hours talking about well…everything. It wasn't a surprise to the blonde when she found Alex sprawled out on the bed asleep. As much as Piper wanted to talk more about their future she thought it was better if she just let her wife sleep. Piper crawled on the bed and rested her head on Alex's chest, she was more than ready to fall asleep.

The next morning piper woke up in the empty bed. She quickly climbed off the bed to search for Alex. The blonde made her way out of the bedroom and into the living area. She managed to just crack the door when she heard Alex talking.

"So you'll give us their um…papers and we can take them home? Okay, I was also wondering when is a goodtime to do the…um…procedure? I don't know when she does that. Alright thank you again."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Piper whispered. She tried to quietly open the door but failed miserably.

"Pipes? You're awake."

"Yeah, I was looking for you." Piper admitted as she stepped into the room.

"Sorry, I had to make a quick phone call."

"It's okay. Who were you talking too?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I think we should head out and maybe get breakfast? Wait it's ten so we have to get brunch."

"Aw you remembered the Upper East Side schedule. But before we get brunch we should probably talk about the whole…future thing."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Come on, Alex. Tell me what you want to do." Piper reached out and held both of Alex's hands so she couldn't run away.

"I always thought we would wing everything. Living in fancy hotel after fancy hotel, drinking expensive alcohol and quickies in club bathrooms. But now you're throwing the ideas of kids and actual houses around."

"I think I want a kid not _kids_ and yeah it would be nice to have an actual house so our kid could run around freely. If you really don't want to have a baby with me then that's fine. I'll just have a bunch of little dogs to fill the void."

"We'll have to get a dog anyway. Our baby will need a puppy."

"Wait…you do want to have a baby with me?"

"I was reading articles online for people who weren't sure. Most of them said that if you think you married the love of your life then it's awesome to have a baby and I know you're the love of my life. I was also just on the phone with those…those…"

"Sperm banks?"

"Yeah those."

"You're really serious about this."

"Yeah I am. The lady said if we wanted to we could stop by today and pick up one of their booklets that have all the guys in them."

"Before we have a baby we need a place for it to sleep. Know any good places?"

"We could go back to your roots and live in Manhattan or we could move back to my roots of Brooklyn."

"Why don't we put our family roots in a new place?"

"I think that would be a good idea, Chapman. Come on, let's talk about this more over brunch." Alex kissed Piper's lips before quickly pulling away and leading her towards the door.

* * *

 _Three years later_

Scarlett Elizabeth Vause and Nathaniel Alexander Vause were the perfect mixture of their parents. Yes biologically Alex had nothing to do with them but she sure looked like she was involved. Scarlett had Piper's blonde hair with green eyes identical to Alex's while Nate had brown hair like Alex's and Piper's blue eyes. When they were born Piper and Alex expected them to look very alike since they were twins, the only things they really shared were their lips and noses.

"Mommy?" Scarlett asked while tugging on the bottom of Piper's sweatpants. Currently the blonde was standing at the stove making sure dinner didn't burn.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"When is Mama comin home?"

"She'll be home in a few minutes, Scar. Will you go get your brother so you can wash your hands?"

"Yes."

Scarlett ran back into the living room to retrieve her brother while Piper continued to stir. Suddenly the patio door opened and Alex walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"What did you get into to have that big of a grin, Alex Vause?"

Without warning Alex wrapped an arm around her wife and kissed her passionately. Piper let the spoon fall onto the counter so she could wrap her arms around her wife's neck. Alex slowly pulled away but didn't allow her grin to fade.

"I got a really big raise today, Pipes."

"You did? Congratulations! If you would have told me earlier I could have made your favorite dinner."

"This is bigger than favorite dinner, this raise is on the same level of celebration as a baby being born. Piper, I'm making as much money as you and Polly combined."

" _Wow_. That's so great, Alex. What did you do to get that?"

"I don't know. Mitchel asked me to come into his office for a private meeting and then he told me the great news."

"I'm so proud of you, Alex. You've worked so hard for this."

"Mama!" Scarlett and Nate ran into the kitchen at full speed. They both wrapped their arms around their mother's legs.

"There are my munchkins! We're you guys good today?" Alex knelt down to their level.

"Yeah! I made a new friend too!" Nate announced excitedly.

"Really? Who is your new friend?"

"His name is Marcus and I met him at playtime."

"Very cool. How about you, Scar? Anything exciting happen?"

"I didn't make any new friends. Serena and Jessie and Veronica and Avery are all the friends I need. But Mommy let me paint her nails."

"It's the best nail paint job I've ever had. Now, you two need to wash your hands. Alex, which one do you want?" The blonde winked at her wife. It was a nightly tradition that the "tickle monster" struck one of the kids before dinner.

"Hmm I don't know….I think Scarlett needs a tickle." Alex quickly scooped her daughter into her arms and tickled her causing happy screams. Piper did the exact same thing with Nate.

"Mama! Stop it!" Scarlett managed to yell through her giggles.

"Do you think they've had enough, Pipes?"

"I think so." Both women stopped their tickle assaults so the kids could wash their hands.

After dinner the family retreated to their usual spots in the living room. Piper and Alex sat right beside each other on the couch while Nate sat in Alex's lap and Scarlett in Piper's lap. Normally the kids could make it through two episodes of SpongeBob before they fell asleep. Alex looked away from the screen to see Nate asleep, snuggled at her side and Scarlett asleep in Piper's lap.

"The munchkins are knocked out. We should get them to bed." Alex whispered, the last thing she wanted was to wake them up and ruin any chance of alone time with her wife.

"Yeah, just be careful."

Piper and Alex carefully lifted the toddlers in sync. Of course they had to live in a two story house with the creakiest stairs ever. They were both able to get both children in their own rooms without Nate or Scarlett opening their eyes.

"I can't believe they fell asleep that fast." Alex said while unbuttoning her blouse.

"They spent most of the day running around on the playground at daycare." Piper said from the bathroom.

"They get all that energy from you Mrs. High School Cheer Captain."

"You _loved_ me being a cheerleader."

"I loved watching you run around in that skimpy skirt."

"That skimpy skirt was the reason I ended up with twenty colds. Short skirts and cold weather don't mix." Piper walked out of the bathroom in her robe and a facemask on.

"You still look beautiful." Alex whispered while wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. She gently rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You're just saying that."

"I think you're the most beautiful women in the world. That will never change."

"Even with this facemask?"

"Even with the facemask."

"What did I do to deserve you, Alex Vause?"

"I don't know but I'm glad you did."

* * *

 _Fourteen years later_

Piper looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and frowned. The years had been kind to her with only a few wrinkles and still having a full head of blonde hair. "I'm forty one years old." She whispered while examining her face.

"Mom, does this dress look okay?" Piper turned her attention to her daughter standing in the doorway. Scarlett was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knees and barely showed her collar bones. Her hair was wavy and as blonde as ever.

"You look perfect, sweetheart."

"Thank you. I just don't want grandma to hate it."

"She'll love it, Scar. Do you know what your brother is wearing?"

"Last I saw he was wearing white basketball shorts and no shirt."

"Why do boys have to be so difficult?"

"I ask myself the same thing, Mom. I'm gonna see if Ma needs help in the kitchen."

"Okay, just make sure you don't burn yourself or your mom burns herself."

"No promises." Scarlett smiled before walking downstairs.

Piper walked out into the hall and to her son's room. The door was wide open while Nate stared at two outfits on his bed. His hair was its usual messy self.

"Nate, your grandparents will be here soon. What are you going to wear?"

"I've got it down to two choices. The black skinny jeans with a white dress shirt or the full force suit and tie."

"I think suit and tie."

"Is Scarlet wearing a dress?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I have to wear the suit. She's always trying to look nicer than me when grandma and grandpa come. Why are they coming? They hate Ma."

"Because we are a family and we're celebrating Thanksgiving together. Your grandma likes your mother."

"Last time they came over to celebrate something grandpa and Ma got into a fight and you and Aunt Polly got drunk and slept in the backyard."

"That was a wild fourth of July but we don't need to talk about it. Put on your suit and get downstairs."

"Fine, fine."

Piper smiled at her son before walking downstairs. She was shocked to find Diane and Mitchel standing in the living room.

"There she is! Piper come give me a hug." Diane held out her arms.

"I thought you two were going back to Texas for Thanksgiving." Piper said still in shocked as she hugged Diane.

"We were going to but this is the kid's last Thanksgiving in high school, so we wanted to be here."

"Nana, Paps, you're here!" Nate ran out of his room with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie draped over his shoulders.

"Oh my sweet grandbaby. You look so handsome." Diane said pinching his cheeks.

"I like the hair, Nate. It's very Sid Savage." Mitchel said slapping Nate's shoulder.

"I don't know who that is, Pap."

"Then it looks like we need to take a walk."

"Is that okay, Mom?"

"Yes, just button up your shirt before you go outside. The last thing I need is the neighbors thinking I let my son walk around looking like a drunken executive."

"And make sure you're back on time. We wouldn't want to miss saying hello to Carol and Bill." Diane said winking.

"I'll give Bill a piece of my mind. Come on Nate, let's go."

Mitchel and Nate walked out the front door to start their walk while Piper and Diane joined Alex and Scarlett in the kitchen.

"There is my beautiful daughter and granddaughter."

"Mom? I didn't think you were coming." Alex took off her oven mitts and gave her mother a hug.

"We changed our plans. We couldn't miss the kid's last Thanksgiving in high school."

"Aw Nana that's so sweet. Where is Pap?"

"He went on a walk with your brother. They're going to talk about music."

"He needs some music education. He listens to that garbage on the radio." Alex said making everyone laugh. When Alex was growing up Diane only let her listen to music from the seventies and eighties.

"Piper? Alex?...Scarlett? Nathaniel?" Piper faintly heard her mother's voice.

"Carol and Bill are here, now it's a party." Diane whispered to Alex. Alex shook her head, after all those years Bill still hated her which made celebrating holidays hard.

"We're in here. Scarlett, will you call Nate back?"

"No, I want to stay and watch the fight."

"Go _now_." Scarlett swallowed hard, whenever Piper said anything through clenched teeth she knew not to mess with her. The younger blonde walked out to the back patio just as Carol and Bill walked in. For Carol visiting her daughter and daughter in law was great. She genuinely loved Alex and thought she was a fantastic mother, Bill on the other hand…well…he still hated Alex.

"Diane, I didn't know you were coming!" Carol threw her arms around Diane's neck while Bill glared at Alex.

"I couldn't miss Scarlett and Nate's last Thanksgiving in high school."

"That's so sweet. Did I ever tell you how we had to spend Thanksgiving in Rome?" Carol grabbed Diane by the wrist and lead her into the living room. Alex couldn't help but giggle at her mother's destressed look.

"Well…I'm going to-"

"Dad, please act civil." Piper said catching Bill and Alex by surprise.

"I can't act civil around the woman who completely ruined my daughter's life."

"We are not talking about this right now. We're going to have a nice dinner and you're going to enjoy talking to _your_ grandchildren."

Bill clentched his jaw before giving Alex another death glare. The eldest Chapman walked into the dining room and sat down at the table leaving Piper and Alex alone.

"It's been years since we went on our little vacation. Why can't he move on?"

"Because, he is a stubborn old man."

"I just want us to be a normal family, Al."

"Hey." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist to pull her close.

"We are a normal family. We both have _legal_ jobs, our kids are awesome and we're happy." Alex reassured her wife. The little pep talk made the blonde feel a lot better about the train wreck of a dinner that was about to happen.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Alex Vause."

"You wouldn't have been able to raise our little hellions."

"You guys are too cute!" Piper and Alex quickly pulled away to see Scarlett standing a few feet away.

"We know. Did you call Nate?"

"Yep, he said they are a block away."

"Great, dinner is ready. Scar, will you get your grandmothers?" Alex as checking on the turkey one last time.

"Yep."

Scarlett made it a few feet out of the kitchen before they heard her scream for Carol and Diane. Once the table was set everyone took their places at the table. Of course Bill sat across from Alex so it would be easy to send her glares. They made it halfway through dinner without any arguments, that was until Bill asked what Scarlett and Nate were going to do after graduating. Scarlett wanted to travel around the world and Nate wanted to study philosophy.

"I refuse to let my grandchildren throw their lives away. You two could do so much and you want to do useless things."

"Bill, that's enough. Let the kid's do what they want." Carol said drinking her sixth glass of wine.

"It's ridiculous. Piper, are you fine with your children being hippies?"

"I want them to be happy."

"They will end up like Alex. No good drug de-"

"Enough!" Alex slammed her hand down on the table causing everyone's eyes to grow wide.

"You can talk as much shit as you want about me but I will not let you talk about my kids like that. Yeah I did some fucked up shit when I was younger but that was when I was a teenager! Let it go, Bill."

"I will not be spoken to like this. We're leaving Carol."

Bill stormed into the living room with Carol following behind in an attempt to get them to stay. Scarlett and Nate looked at one another before looking at their parents. "Guys, go upstairs. Mom and I need to talk." Alex said while her fists were pressed against her forehead. The Vause children nodded before walking upstairs leaving Piper, Alex, Diane and Mitchel.

"I'll beat the shit out of him if you want." Mitchel said.

"No, no. He was just being Bill."

"Alex, we can go if you need us to." Diane put her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex pulled her fists away and looked at her lap.

"I'm sorry this happened guys. I'll pay for your hotel tonight."

"No you won't. We'll call you in the morning."

After Diane and Mitchel left Carol came in to apologize. They exchanged apologizes and "I love yous" before the Chapmans left. Alex spent the rest of the day while Piper called Cal and Danny to tell them about what they missed. Around nine Piper decided to join her wife in bed. When she walked in Alex was wearing her usual shorts and tank top while reading a book. The blonde crawled beside her wife to rest her head on Alex's chest.

"I'm sorry he flipped out on you like that. You didn't deserve that."

"I wasn't going to let him tell our kids their dreams are stupid."

"You are the best mom ever."

"Yeah you are!" Alex and Piper looked towards the door to see Scarlett and Nate standing in the hall. Without warning both kids jumped on their mother's bed.

"Remember when they used to sleep with us all the time?" Piper said laughing at her kids.

"I do. Scarlett would always end up squished between us and Nate would be asleep at the end of the bed."

"How did you guys deal with us?" Nate asked making himself comfortable at the end of the bed.

"We loved having you guys sleep in here. It made it so much easier when you had to pee in the middle of the night."

"I had a weak bladder."

" _Had_? Nate, you still have a weak bladder. I hear you go at least twice a night." Scarlett said smirking at her brother. Alex and Piper gave him a questioning look.

"What can I say, I stay hydrated."

"Weirdo."

Scarlett and Nate ended up falling asleep while watching _Finding Nemo_ with their mothers. Both Vause children were asleep in the same spots they would fall asleep in as children. Alex looked over to see Piper asleep, her mouth was slightly open and her arms were thrown over her head. The feeling of her kids actually spending time with them mixed with Piper's adorableness made Alex feel grateful. She couldn't help but look at her sleeping family again.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

 **And that is the end guys! I hope you liked this fic, I really enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry is there are any mistakes, I wrote this over a three week period. I'm also sorry it took so long to write I had a lot of other things to tend to first. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **p.s. Anyone else watch 13 Reasons Why?**


End file.
